Justin Trudeau/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Joe Clark - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau speaks with former Prime Minister Joe Clark following the Speech from the Throne in Ottawa, Canada on December 4, 2015. Justin Trudeau - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Like father, like son: Kenney says Justin Trudeau's 'arrogant anti-Alberta attitude' is as bad as Pierre Trudeau's. The Canadian Press John Turner - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Snapped a few photos of PM @JustinTrudeau w/ former PM John Turner yesterday at Rideau Hall #LPC #cdnpoli. @tylerbanham Brian Mulroney - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Former prime minister Brian Mulroney shakes hands with Prime Minister Justin Trudeau after receiving the insignia of Commander of the National Order of the Legion of Honour from the Embassy of France, on Tuesday, Dec. 6, 2016 in Ottawa. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Justin Tang Jean Chrétien - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau is congratulated by former prime minister Jean Chretien. CANADIAN PRESS / POSTMEDIA NEWS Justin Trudeau - Paul Martin.jpg| Liberal leader Justin Trudeau and former prime minister Paul Martin work with a plasma torch in Montreal on Aug. 28, 2015. (THE CANADIAN PRESS/Paul Chiasson) Justin Trudeau - Stephen Harper.jpg| A rare moment of warmth, Prime Minister Stephen Harper hugs the leader of the Liberal Party of Canada Justin Trudeau. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Sean Kilpatrick Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| Justin Trudeau spoke to Jimmy Carter after health scare. theglobeandmail.com Barack Obama - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau and U.S. President Barack Obama met briefly on the sidelines of the APEC summit in the Philippines in November. The Trudeaus will officially visit the White House on March 10 for a state dinner. (SUSAN WALSH / THE ASSOCIATED PRESS FILE PHOTO) Donald Trump - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Le premier ministre Justin Trudeau est à Washington lundi pour un premier tête-à-tête avec le président Donald Trump. PHOTO ANDREW HARNIK, AP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Justin Trudeau - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| NewsPrime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with Costa Rican President Solís. Photo: Justin Trudeau, Prime Minister of Canada Carlos Alvarado - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Carlos Alvarado con el Presidente, los mandatario de Túnez, Béji Caid Essebsi, y de Canadá, Justin Trudeau. Foto: cortesía de Presidencia. / La Nación México * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Presidente Mexicano Enrique Peña Nieto con el Primer Ministro Justin Trudeau/CBC. Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau et Fidel Castro se saluent lors des obsèques de Pierre Eliott Trudeau, en octobre 2000. Crédit : ROBERTO SCHMIDT / AFP Justin Trudeau - Raúl Castro.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with Cuban President Raul Castro in Havana, Cuba on Tuesday, Nov. 15, 2016. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Sean Kilpatrick Justin Trudeau - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Miguel Díaz-Canel Bermúdez, primer vicepresidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros, recibe en el aeropuerto José Martí a Justin Trudeau, Primer Ministro de Canadá. (foto Jorge Luis Gonzàlez) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Justin Trudeau - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau In Argentina For State Visit. Photo via Canadian Government Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, center, smiles with Colombia's President Juan Manuel Santos, left, and Bolivia's President Evo Morales during the official photo at the Summit of the Americas in Lima, Peru, Saturday, April 14, 2018. (AP Photo/Karel Navarro) Brasil * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Reunião de Cúpula do G20. Roberto Stuckert Filho/Agência Brasil Justin Trudeau - Michel Temer.jpg| Justin Trudeau and Michel Temer at the 2017 G-20 Summit. Flickr of Michel Temer. Jair Bolsonaro - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau y Jair Bolsonaro, en la reunión del G-20 (Eliot Blondet / AFP) Chile * Ver Justin Trudeau - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El primer ministro de Canadá, Justin Trudeau, habla con la presidenta chilena, Michelle #Bachelet, en #Canadá, REUTERS/Chris Wattie Justin Trudeau - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Presidente Piñera sostiene reunión con el Primer Ministro de Canadá Justin Trudeau. Foto: Prensa Presidencia Colombia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with President Juan Manuel Santos of Colombia while in New York City Foto: Primer Ministro de Canadá Oficial Iván Duque - Justin Trudeau.jpg| ‘Es una magnífica oportunidad para fortalecer los lazos entre Colombia y Canadá’, dijo el Presidente Duque luego de reunión con Trudeau". Presidencia de la República de Colombia. Ecuador * Ver Justin Trudeau - Lenín Moreno.jpg| Prime Minister Trudeau met today with Lenín Moreno, the President of Ecuador. Photo: Justin Trudeau, Prime Minister of Canada Paraguay * Ver Justin Trudeau - Mario Abdo.jpg| Presidente Abdo Benítez y Primer Ministro de Canadá destacan excelente nivel de las relaciones bilaterales. Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de Paraguay Perú * Ver Justin Trudeau - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Mandatario sostuvo una reunión con el Primer Ministro de Canadá, Justin Trudeau. #APEC2016. Foto: Presidencia del Perú Justin Trudeau - Martín Vizcarra.jpg| Presidente Martín Vizcarra se reunió con el primer ministro de Canadá Justin Trudeau. (Presidencia) Fuentes Categoría:Justin Trudeau